Elliot
Elliot is a tall, gaunt mule deer and the deuteragonist in the ''Open Season'' franchise; in Open Season 2 and Elliot's Wonderful Woo-Hoo Adventure, he is the central character. Personality Elliot is shown to be energetic, annoying, and unintelligent at times. Despite being stupid, he's also shown to be quite smart. Also, he's sometimes shown as a leader because of his complicated plans. Appearances ''Open Season In ''Open Season, Elliot is first seen tied to a truck that belongs to bounty hunter Shaw, appearing to be killed. Boog wakes him up by poking him with a stick, and Elliot begs Boog to untie him, and Boog does so. Later that night, Elliot arrives at Boog's house and sneaks him out and brings him over to the Puni Mart, where they get intoxicated with candy and throw a massive party. The police then arrive, and while Elliot manages to escape, Boog is taken back to his home, where Beth scolds Boog and sends him off to bed. One day, at the Timberline talent show, Shaw persues Elliot, who hides with Boog. Elliot comes out of the curtains, and the crowd mistake Elliot for a donkey. Boog pulls Elliot back in, and the crowd thinks Boog is trying to kill the "donkey". During the chaos, Shaw arrives and is about to shoot Boog, but the bear is instead shot by Beth with a tranquilizer gun. Beth also shoots Elliot, and Gordy convinces Beth to send the duo off into the forest. Throughout the film, Boog is highly irritated by Elliot, but by the very end of the film, they become very good friends. ''Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run Open Season 2 In ''Open Season 2, Elliot, who is now a bit older than he was in the previous film, is about to get married to the doe of his life Giselle. However, during the wedding, Elliot sees his canine friend Mr. Weenie being taken away by his old owners, campers Bob and Bobbie. Elliot explains the whole story to the other wilds, and they all hatch a mission to go save Weenie. Elliot, Boog, Giselle, McSquizzy, Serge and Deni, and Buddy went on a long journey to rescue Mr. Weenie, but at the end, they finally manage to save him and the domestics (Roberto, Stanley and Roger, Rufus, and Charlene), who used to work for the diabolical poodle Fifi. Elliot and Giselle finally get married, but at the big finish of "Close to You", Elliot's remaining antler falls off, which frustrates him. ''Open Season 3 '']] In ''Open Season 3, Elliot, who is once again slightly older, and Giselle are now husband and wife, and have children of their own: their two daughters Gisela and Giselita, and their youngest son Elvis. When Boog goes to Russia to try and make new friends, Elliot and the others go on another mission to save Boog (along with Ursa, a Russian female grizzly). At the film's climax, the guys trip finally comes, and Elvis is also going. Gallery Elliot_4.jpg concept.gif|Elliot from creation show.jpg toy elliot.jpg storyboard.jpg elliot3.jpg ellio2.jpg elliot.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Film Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Open Season Characters Category:Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run Characters Category:Open Season 2 Characters Category:Open Season 3 Characters Category:Elliot's Wonderful Woo-Hoo Adventure Characters Category:Open Season 4 Characters Category:Boog and Elliot's Big Adventure Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Open Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists